youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Asteroid Cowboys (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "Asteroid Cowboys" from Animals in Space: The Fennel Frontier. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Jimmy Gourd * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) as Junior Asparagus Lyrics * Narator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry, the part of the show where Jerry comes out and sings a silly song. * Singers: Asteroid! Asteroid! Asteroid! Asteroid Cowboys! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Yehaw! Oh, my little rocky dogie, Your orbit has be stirred. Don’t you dare be sneaking out, Gotta get back to the herd. It’s lonely out in outer space, They say it never ends. I know you’ll feel much better Back here with all your friends! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Home, home, out in space. Keeping them asteroids in place! And here they’ll all stay, But if one gets away We’ll dig in our spurs And give chase! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Let's go get it, boys! On my trusty rocket horsey, So swiftly do I ride. I blaze a trail with fiery tale; My posse at my side! * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Winnie the Pooh: Yeah, we’re his asteroid posse. We roam the Milky Way! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): We lasso up them asteroids if any go astray! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): (Screaming) * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Didn't see that coming. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Home, home, out in space. Keeping them asteroids in place! Oh, we gotta take care, ‘Cuz without any air The vacuum will suck out your face! Can do that on earth! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Actually, it kinda hurts when I do that. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Come on, boys! That's a big one! * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): I think it might be a lil' too big! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Giddy up posse! Just one more today! Why do I chase these asteroids? I suppose it’s just my thing. Big or small, I’ll rope them all, So yippie kay yay, I sing! Yehaw! * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Whoppie Ti Yo there, Cowboy! * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): You’d better pull back soon! * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Winnie the Pooh: You’re having fun, but cut and run Or you’ll run into that...Moon! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Ow. Sleeping out under the stars. So much beauty out here to admire. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): Oh, the ground’s never damp... * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): But when we set up camp... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry), Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail), and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): It’s impossible to light a fire! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I think it might be that no air thing again. * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): Yeah. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): You know... You can't roast marshmallow on earth. * Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail): I wanna be a cowboy on earth. * Tigger (Winnie the Pooh): (Yelling) Me too! * Singers: Asteroid cowboys in space! Keeping them asteroids in place. * Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Jerry. Tune in next time to hear Jerry say... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Come on guys! Ya can't do this on earth! Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:VeggieTales Category:Musics-Spoofs Category:Songs